Right Here Waiting
by watevacrazygirl
Summary: Love triangle that involves Kane, Undertaker and my own OC.
1. Chapter 1

He waited patiently for her at the entrance of the airport. Hands resting on his hip, observing the beautiful sunny scenery. Wearing a black aviator glasses sure do justice by blocking the sun from burning his eyes. He turned around when he felt someone tapped his shoulder. Smiling widely, he gave the companion a big hug.

"Been waiting long?" Erin asked smiling, her ocean blue eyes sparkled.

Mark looked down on his wrist-watch, "Very long. Thought I had to wait for another few hours," he teased, smirking.

Erin rolled her eyes, chuckling. She missed Mark. They've been best friends for years now. Haven't met him a long time because of his work.

Mark bent down and pick up her luggage. He then lead the way towards his car, an arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"How's your flight?" he asked, acknowledging the fans with a nod when they wave at him.

"Long, boring and tired," closing her mouth when she began yawning.

"You didn't sleep during the flight?" opening the front passenger door and helped her on it before putting the luggage at the back of the passenger seat. He walked around the car and hopped in on the driver seat. He started the ignition and off to the arena. Smackdown is starting in a few hours time. He needed to be there early to discuss his match with Big Show.

Erin shakes her head, answering his earlier question, "No. Not when there's someone unknown sitting beside me,"

He glanced at her before looking back at the road. He can see how sleepy she was. He reached out, patting her thigh gently, "Go ahead and take a rest. I'll wake you up when we reach there,"

She didn't need to be told twice. She closed her eyes, leaning on the window shield. Within seconds, she had fallen to deep sleep. Mark turned on the radio though its put on low volume, not wanting to disturb Erin. He searched for the right radio station and he settled down once he found one relaxing song.

Once arriving at the arena, he parked the car in the parking lot. He looked at Erin who is still sleeping peacefully. He hate to wake her up because he knows that she's very tired after the long flight. He sighed softly, "Erin, we're here." he said softly.

She stirred a little before sleeping back again. He sighed once again, gently shaking her, "Erin, we're here."

She opened her eyes slowly, looking around her surrounding before staring at the emerald green eyes. Rubbing her eyes, she went out of the car and start stretching her sore muscle. "You can leave the luggage here," she said as soon as Mark got out of the car.

Mark nodded, taking his gym bag instead. He locked the doors before walking towards the building with Erin walking beside him. He held the door for Erin before letting himself in. The hallway isn't full which means that most of the wrestlers is still at the hotel.

"Hey Mark," Glen greeted Mark. He was wearing his wrestling pants and t-shirt. He had wanted to go to the cafetaria until he saw Mark.

"Hey,"

Glen looked from Mark to the beautiful girl standing beside him, before looking back at Mark. Curiously, he asked, "Didn't know you're attached."

Mark chuckled, this is not the first time people thinking they're attached. "She's my best friend, Erin. Erin, meet my best buddy Glen."

"I thought I was your only best friend," Glen looked hurt playfully before smirking. He turned his attention to Erin, "Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you," he held his hand out.

Erin took it without hesistation, "Same to you," she smiled.

"So you're the new diva here?" Glen asked, arching his eyebrows and letting go her hand.

"Oh no. I just came here to visit Mark."

Glen nod slowly, "Heard there's a new diva debuting tonight. Thought it was you," he shrugged, "Anyway. I'm going to the cafetaria. Wanna come?" he asked both though mainly focusing on Erin. He wanted to know more about her. She looked innocent, beautiful and a quiet person which makes him intrigued to know more about her.

Mark looks down at Erin, "Glen will show you around. I have to meet up with Big Show."

Erin smiled, "Alrigh then. Lead the way then Mr Jacobs ."

Glen held out his arm which Erin wrapped her hand around it, "Sure Miss Erin," grinning widely, and leading them both to the cafetaria.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you met Mark?" Glen asked, grabbing a bite of his sandwich.

"Some friend of mine introduce me to him. That's when our friendship starting to grow."

"A friend of yours know Mark personally?"

Erin nodded, "He worked here before. And he told me that him and Mark are good friends."

"What happened to him?"

"He can't take the whole travelling thing. Can't stay away from his family much."

Glen nodded, "You're not hungry?"

"Not really."

"Come on now. Eat something alright," Glen stood up and went towards the table which consist of foods and drinks. He took one chocolate muffin and a mineral water bottle and walked back towards his place. He sat down and placed it infront of Erin.

Erin smiled, taking a small bite of the muffin, "Thanks."

"Knew that you're hungry," he grinned before finishing off his sandwich.

"We just met and you knew me that well huh?"

Glen took a sip of his own mineral water before answering, "Yep. Amazing isn't it?" he said cockily.

Erin finished off her muffin and soon, they were walking down the ramp to the ring where Mark is warming up. Both leaning on the barricade and watched Mark warming with Big Show.

Mark took a hard bump when the Big Show accidentally hit the chokeslam hard. Mark winced, his hip is hurting him.

"Shit! Sorry Mark, you alright?" Big Show asked, crouching beside him.

"Yeah.." he groaned when he tried to sit up.

"Easy there Mark," Erin said, helping Mark sit up. She came to his aid as soon as the incident happened.

Mark sat up finally, leaning on the ropes. He sighed, and closed his eyes while resting his hand on his hip.

"Let's get you to the trainer." Erin stats.

Mark shook his head slowly, " I'll be fine,"

Erin frowned, "You won't be fine unless you went to the trainers and let them check on you,"

"Yeah man. Let them check on you before it get worse. Your hip has been bothering you lately anyway." Glen spoke up.

"Fine," Mark muttered.

With the help from Glen and Big Show, Mark managed to arrive at the trainers room. Mark knocked and let himself in, sitting on the bench while the others wait for him outside.

"What do we have here?" Johnson asked, seeing the looked of pain on Mark.

"Hip," Mark simply answered. Johnson had been attending Mark's injuries for years now. And he knows that the hip has been bothering Mark this past years. He needed a hip replacement to feel much better but Mark doesn't want to do it, yet. He'll do it once he's done with wrestling.

Johnson without any other word, went and do his work. Mark was closing his eyes all the while. He snapped open his eyes when he heard a door closed. It was Erin, holding her previous mineral water bottle.

"Still hurting?" Erin asked concernly.

Mark smiled slightly, "I'll be fine."

Erin handed her mineral water bottle to Mark. When Mark just arched his eyebrow, she shoved it to his chest. "You must be thirsty after the warm up,"

Mark stared at the bottle which is now him holding it. He turned the cap and took a sip. His throat no longer dry, "Thanks."

Erin smiled in return. Once Larry's done, Mark stood up up slowly and making his way towards the door with Erin leading ahead. Big Show is the first one to speak up, "Hey, sorry man about that."

Mark smiled slightly, "It's alright. Just be careful about my hips tonight. Don't go hurting it more than it already is."

"Alright, I'll be careful. See you later Mark. Bye!" and off he went towards his locker room.

Glen who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up "Wanna hang out after the show?"

"Depends. If I'm not hurt, I'll go," Mark answered, and starting to walk back towards his locker room slowly, knowing that both of them following behind him.

Glen nodded, "How about you Erin?"

"Maybe..." she wanted to be there for Mark if he's hurting. She care for him and he is her best friend.

"What? Are you hurting too?" Glen teased, grinning.

Erin were about to reply when Mark Henry spoke "Hey Glen, wanna warm up for tonight?"

Glen turned around but continue walking, "Yeah. I'll see you in a minute." He went back to talk to Erin and Mark, "So, I'll see you guys tonight, or later." Glen then turned to a corner, went inside his locker room and began changing to his wrestling attire.

Both Erin and Mark were quiet as they made their way towards Mark locker room. Mark immediately sat on the couch once they've reached, while Erin close the door before sitting beside him.

"Go out. Tonight. With Glen. Don't worry about me." Mark said, closing his eyes.

"But you're hurting..."

"I'll be fine." Mark interrupted rather rudely.

Erin looked down. She doesn't like being on Mark's bad side.

Mark sighed, and looked down at Erin. He sighed softly and took her hand with his. Erin looks up and stares at Mark emerald green eyes, "Look. I'm sorry, but I want you to have fun. I invited you to come along with me so that you can enjoy yourself. Just go out and have fun alright. I'll be fine, I promised." He crossed his finger and rest it on where his heart is.

Erin smiled slightly and did the same. Guess it didn't hurt to have some fun and Mark's a big boy. He sure can take care of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the late update. . _

* * *

><p>Erin frowned seeing Mark limping as he makes his way over to the couch. He had just end his match against Big Show and Chris Jericho. Though Big Show had been careful about Mark's hips, he (Mark) had taken bumps like suplex etc.<p>

Erin makes her way towards Mark, sitting beside him, "You alright?" she asked, resting her hand on his arm.

Mark smiled slighty, patting her hand that's resting on his arm, "I've had worse."

Seeing her best friend smiled, makes her smiled aswell though the smile faded soon, "So you're not coming tonight?"

Mark shaked his head, "You can enjoy your time with Glen. Have fun with him. He's a party freak too. He knows all the good places." he smirked.

"But what about you?"

Mark arched an eyebrow, "What about me?" he asked back. He took out a towel from his gym bag followed by his black jeans, white plain t-shirt, a bandana and of course, a boxer.

"You're going back to the hotel?" She took the mineral water that's on the table and gave it to him which he took it and downed it in a single sip.

Mark shrugged, standing up. He carried the items that he took out earlier on and bring it with him to the bathroom. He wanted to go out with them tonight. He doesn't want anything happen to Erin. Not that he doesn't trust Glen, he just cares for her. She is his bestfriend afterall.

Erin sighed as she heard the bathroom door clicked. She wants Mark to join them. She promised that they will spend time together when they meet. They were so close back then. They often meet up and went out together. But as time goes by, and with Mark being busy with the company, they just couldn't find time to meet up. But now is the chance for them to have fun just like before.

And her thoughts drifted to Glen. She don't trust anyone easily but somehow, she trust Glen just like she trust Mark. He is nice, a gentleman and has a great sense of humor. Glen doesn't scare her at all. Her thoughts were cut off when the bathroom door opened.

Mark walked over to his gym bag, stuffing his stuffs inside it before zipping it up. He slung his gm bag over his shoulder, "Come on, let's go. Don't want to keep the big red monster waiting,"

* * *

><p>"You both are late!" That is the first sentence that came out from Glen's mouth when they arrived. Glen had been waiting for them for 20 minutes at the parking lot.<p>

"We're not _that_ late," Mark replied, smirking.

"Oh yes you are. Very late." Glen glared at him playfully before focusing his attention on Erin.

Erin eyes widened slightly seeing Glen eyes focusing on her. She held her hand in defend, "Not my fault that the big goon over there took his time when showering,"

Mark jaw dropped, not believing she said that, "I did not!"

"You do too!" she said, smirking.

"I did not!"

"You do brother," Glen replied, smirking aswell. "You always took your time when showering."

Mark fold his arms, pouting slightly, not believing that they both siding each other, "Yeah yeah yeah. It's always my fault," he muttered.

"Awww, is our big bad Undertaker sad?" Glen teased, wrapping an arm around Mark's shoulder in a brotherly manner.

Mark rolled his eyes. He pushed Glen away, smiling slightly.

Glen laughed but he frowned when he saw Mark going to the different direction. "Hey, we're taking my car!" he called out.

Mark stopped walking and turned around. "I'm not coming. You both have fun!" he then continue walking towards his car.

"We were only kidding Mark!" Glen said, thinking that Mark had taken the joke too hard.

Smiling slightly, he replied, "I know that. But I'm just going to lay in bed and rest my hips," he unlocked the door and enter in. He buckled his seatbelt before winding down his window shield, "Hey Glen! Take good care of my bestfriend or you going to answer to my fists." he smirked and turn on the engine. He wave at them as he drove past them.

Glen sigh, smiling slightly, "Looks like it just us," Being a gentleman that he is, he opened the passenger door for Erin and closed it after she got in. He then got in at the driver seat. He turn on the engine and began to drive, heading towards a bar he know nearby.

The ride were made in silence. Neither bother switching the radio on. Glen glanced at Erin. She looks kinda distracted. "You okay?" he asked concernly.

"Yeah," she whispered, resting her head against the window shield.

"Well, if you're not comfortable going out with me, I could always send you back to the hotel," he said politely. He's not suprise if Erin decided to head back to the hotel.

"No, it's not that Glen," she respond quickly. She is comfortable with him, she trust him eventhough they just met. "It's just that... I'm worry about Mark."

Glen arch an eyebrow, grinning, "Don't worry about him Erin. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Hearing Erin sigh softly, he suggested, "Give him a call."

Erin took out her cellphone from her jeans pocket without any second thought. She dialed Mark's number and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Hello?" a deep voice answer from the other side.

"Hey."

"Why you call? Done partying? Is Glen drunk?" he was shooting questions left and right, wondering why she called. He just had finished nursing his hips and decided to sleep when she called.

"We're on the way to the bar now. Umm, call you to ask how's you. How's the hip?"

"Not too bad. Just done icing it. Didn't I told you not to worry about me?"

Erin sighed softly, "I know I know. Just gotta hear it from you okay."

"You worry too much," he said, chuckling. "Oh by the way, you're staying with Nicole."

"Nicole? Who's Nicole?" arching her eyebrow though he couldn't see it.

"She's the new diva that Glen talked about. She's staying alone at the hotel and she is kind enough to share room with you. Better thank her. If not for her, you'll be sleeping at the hallways." he joked, grinning widely.

"And you are my best friend. How nice is that. Letting your best friend sleep at the hallways," she said sarcastically though she's smiling. Knowing that they've reached the bar since Glen had parked the car, she said, "Gotta go. Bye take care."

"Bye. You take care of yourself. Don't let any guy take any advantage towards you." he warned.

Erin rolled her eyes, "Yes dad." she said playfully. Smiling when he heard Mark mumbled about being call dad. Chuckling, she bid him goodnight which he returned with a unhappy tone. She shakes her head as she hangs up.

"Done talking?" Glen asked, smirking. He try not to listen to their conversation, only some bit of it. And during those bits, he could hear the concern from Erin.

Erin blushed slightly, "Yeah, sorry."

Glen waved it off, "No need to be sorry," he locked the door once both of them had gotten out from the car. They went inside the bar. Glen instantly hold onto Erin's hand seeing how crowded the bar is.

Erin let him lead them towards a corner booth. They sat down facing each other. She took in the surroundings. Majority of them are teenagers. They were all dancing wildly on the dancefloor to a techno song. She shivered inwardly when a guy took a advantage of a girl which obviously been a success seeing that the girl is drunk. She sure hope that won't happen to her.

"Want something to drink?" Glen asked, touching her hand that's on the table to get her attention, smiling when she looks at him.

"Hmm," Erin bite her lower lip, she wasn't planning to get drunk tonight so instead she order something non-alcohol, "I'll go with soda. Thanks," she smiled showing her perfect teeth.

Glen slowly arched an eyebrow before took off to take their drinks. He placed it on the table as soon as he arrived, "Don't drink?"

"I do, just not tonight." she replied, taking a sip from the straw.

"Oh okay," they sat there in silence, both checking out the people dancing wildly. _DJ got us fallin' inlove again_ came blasting off. Glen took her hand and led them to the dancefloor. He began dancing though Erin stood there dumbly. "Don't dance?"

"Not a big fan of it," she admitted.

Glen chuckled, "It's not that hard. Come on, I'll teach you," He rest his hand on her hips and began helping her swaying to the rhythm of the music.

Erin bit her lower lip, slowly wrapping her hands around Glen's neck, letting him help her. Soon she began dancing wildly, getting into the music with Glen hands still on her hips.

Glen watched her enjoy herself whose eyes close by now. He's staring at her pink lips, slowly leaning towards her. They were inches from being kiss when Erin decided to open her eyes. She stare in shock when she realized how near Glen is. Glen quickly recover by sniffing her hair instead, "Nice. What shampoo you're using?"

"Sunsilk..." she whispered, confusion could be heard from her voice.

Glen nodded. He saw how shock she is, he began laugh nervously, "Can't help but smell something's nice. So I decided to smell your hair to get a better..." sounding like a mad man, he decided to shut up before he embarrass himself further. What he didn't expected is that Erin laugh out loud suddenly. He just arch an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to kiss me," she chuckled softly, shaking her head.

Glen let out a nervous chuckle of his own, gulping. He found himself blushing slightly, "I won't do that. Mark's gonna kick my ass if he found out,"

Erin looked down on her wrist-watch, seeing it's one in the morning already. Not realizing how time pass so fast, she sighed, "Let's head back to the hotel," she began walking out of the bar without waiting for Glen's answer.

Glen went back to their booth, and downing his drink quickly before catching up with Erin. They were in comfortable silence throughout the ride. He parked the car once they arrived at the hotel. They were now walking side by side, heading towards the elevators, having taken their hotel key from the desk. The elevators door opened, they stepped in and pressed their floor level. Ironically, they're staying at the same floor.

Both seem to be in their own thoughts. Glen, thought about the lady next to him. How she managed to captivate his attention in such short time. Which rarely happens, infact, it never happened at all. He chuckled at that thought.

Erin on the other hand, thought about the guy next to her. The guy that she had fun just now. Whom she just met. Whom managed to make her laugh without trying to. She shakes her head and chuckled the same time as Glen did. Both turn to face each other before laughing. No words were being said as the elevators opened. They walked down the hallways a little bit slower, just to enjoy each other company, both still in comfortable silence.

Erin stopped infront of her room, Nicole's room to be truthful. She looked back at Glen. She pulled him down and kissed him on his cheek, saying, "We should go out more sometimes. I really had a great fun tonight. Thanks." she went in and closed the door gently.

Glen smiled like a kid getting candy, touching the cheek that she'd kiss. "This is the best night ever!" he exclaimed loudly, not realizing that people are sleeping by now.

Doors after doors opened, revealing other wrestlers looking non too happy to be waken up by someone's yelling. "People are trying to sleep here Glen, for god's sake!" Shawn Michaels groaned, throwing a towel at him before slamming his door shut. Soon, other's began mumbling too and threw towels at him before slamming the door shut.

Glen snatch the towel that somehow managed to land on his head. He tried to be angry but failed miserably thanks to what transpired today. Tomorrow he'll get his revenge, now though, all he could think of his Erin. He smiled. He had beginning to fall for her, hard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sigh, I sucks at updating. :( Anyway, I'm going to describe how Mark and Glen looked like since I never told you readers. Well, for Glen, he looks like when he's unmasked. And for Mark, during his match against Vince Mcmahon, Buried Alive Match(His hair has started growing at that time. not too short not too long.). The hair the body everything is how he looks like in this story. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE wrestlers that is mention in this story. _

* * *

><p>Mark looked up from his breakfast having promised Erin and Glen to have breakfast together though he's famished, he decided to eat before them. He watched Glen making his way with that stupid grin on his face.<p>

"It's a happy day for you huh Glen," Chris Jericho commented who were sitting at the other table, smirking. It's rare seeing Glen so happy. Glen scowled at him before sitting across Mark.

Mark snickered at that. Glen gave him a pointed look but he ignores it. He cleared his throat and ask teasingly, "You seem happy. Did you get laid yesterday?"

Glen smiled when he thinks about yesterday. That was the best day he ever had. "No but it's much better than getting laid,"

Mark arched an eyebrow, "What could that be?"

Glen shakes his head, "Not gonna tell ya," he sticks his tongue playfully before going to grab his food.

Mark just shakes his head, sipping his coffee. He smiled when Erin enter the breakfast room. She makes her way and sat between Glen and Mark. "Mornin' "

"Good morning," she replied cheerfully. "How are you feeling?" she asked, regarding his hips.

"It's better than yesterday." he smiled reassuring. "Tell me what happened yesterday."

Erin frowned in confusion, "Nothing happened. We went to the bar, dance and went back to the hotel after that. Why?"

Mark whispered, "Coz' Glen is very happy today. And it's got to do with yesterday. He said that it's much better than getting laid. Did he met someone new?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he met me." she giggled when Mark growled.

"Gossiping about me already?" Glen asked, smiling widely at Erin. He sat down and began digging his food. "Not eating?"

"Waiting for Nicole," as soon as she said that, Nicole came walking through the entrance. She waved to get her attention. Nicole walked towards her, smiling. Both went and grab their food.

"She's pretty," Glen commented casually. Nicole had a long black curly hair, grey coloured eyes that makes her stunning. Her figures aren't too bad, not too fat, not too skinny. It's just right. That same goes with Erin too who had long brunette wavy hair, ocean blue eyes that makes men melt. "But not as pretty as someone that I met last night." he grinned.

"Tell me who you met last night." he asked curiously. "Please?" he pleaded when Glen shakes his head. He sighed heavily. Why can't Glen tell him?

"You'll know soon enough," Glen said, patting Mark's hand.

Mark growled, mumbling something about being secretive. Glen just shakes his head, chucking softly before continue eating.

"Are you both fighting?" Erin asked teasingly to both of them. She sat down while Nicole sat down across her.

Glen wipes his mouth using a napkin before answering, "No. We were just discussing,"

"About?" she asked curiously.

"Something. Girls can't know about." he smirked when Erin rolled her eyes.

They finished breakfast in a record time, making small conversation throughout. Soon, all four of them were on their way to the arena. Mark opened the entrance door, holding it, letting the girls to enter first. When Glen went to enter, Mark pushed him back and walked in leaving a pissed off Kane. Glen put Mark in a headlock once he catched up with him.

Mark groaned while the girls laughed, "Let go off me!"

"Say you're sorry," Glen demanded, grinning all the while.

"No!" Mark replied defiantly. Mark groaned when Glen put more pressure on it.

"Say it or I won't let go of you,"

Mark tried push Glen off of him but he just won't budge. To be truth, Glen is huge than him though he's not going to admit it. "You're hurting my neck Glen!" still struggling to push him off of him.

Glen smirked, "Then say you're sorry! Or I'm going to hurt your neck more worse!" he treatened playfully.

"You know that I'm going to kick your ass once you let me go, don't you?" Mark sighed heavily when Glen said he doesn't care. "Sorry," he muttered.

Glen put more pressure on it causing Mark to wince. "What was that?"

"Why the hell you did that for? I apologized!" Mark complained, rolling his eyes when he heard the two girls laughing their ass off.

"I can't hear you. Say it loud Marky," He smirked, knowing Mark hates that nickname.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass for this Glen," he promised. He sighed, "Sorry," he said loud enough for him and the girls to hear.

Finally Glen let go off his hold, smiling in satisfactory. "Apology accepted," He rubbed his head when Mark slapped him at the back of his head.

"Idiot." Mark muttered, massaging his own neck. It hurt like hell! He can be rough sometimes.

Erin went up to Mark, giggling slightly. "Are you okay?"

Mark narrowed his eyes as she kept on giggling, "Fine." he muttered.

"Come on. Let's get you to the locker room. I'll massage the numb away," Erin said, tugging Mark hand, and makes her way to the locker room.

Glen can't help but feel slightly jealous as he watched them walking away. He shakes mentally. No, he shouldn't feel jealous. It's a friend helping out a friend. There's nothing with that, and besides, they're best friends. They can't have feelings for each other, could they? Glen shakes his head, realizing that he's alone; Nicole had went to her locker room.

"Bad day Glen?" Chris Jericho asked as he walked by. He soon ran as fast as he could when he heard Glen growled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Marky is a cute name," Erin commented as she massage Mark's neck, his back facing her.

"It's a childish name," Mark replied, groaning when Erin spot a numb spot.

"That's what makes it cute," Erin smirked, hearing Mark growled playfully. "Maybe I should call you that from now onwards," she said thoughtfully.

"Don't even think about it!" Mark said as soon as he heard that.

Erin pouted though Mark couldn't see it. "You're no fun," she mumbled. She grabbed an oilment from her bag and started pouring it on her hand. She then proceed on massaging Mark's neck. He winced as he feels the oilment on his skin. It burns at first though it slowly started to fade. She made the final touch up before standing up, making her way towards the bathroom to wash the oilment off her hands. Once she's done, she sat back down at her previous seat and this time, Mark is facing her.

"Thanks." he said sincerely. That was one of the best massages he had for years.

"No problem. A friend in need is a friend in deed." she said, winking at him. She pulled out a magazine from her bag and starts flipping the pages.

Mark remained still, staring at her, completely lost in her beauty. He never realised how beautiful she is until now. Lately, he found his heart beating faster whenever he is with her. That never happened before. Usually whenever he met or hang out with her, his heart is in normal speed though it started to change from the moment he picked her up at the airport. Like right now, his heart is pounding thousand miles. Why? And the only conclusion he had is ... he's falling for her. He can't shake the feeling that there is more than just being a best friend. His thoughts were break off when he felt a hand touch his cheeks. And those hands belong to Erin.

"Are you okay?" she asked concernly, tracing circles on his cheeks. She asked him a question and he didn't answer, that's when she noticed that he's been staring at her.

Mark smiled slightly, "Yeah." He hold on to her hand and kissed her palm before letting it go.

"So when is your match?" she asked, the same question that she asked earlier on. She started flipping the magazine again.

"Main event." he whispered. He can't seem to stop staring at her.

Erin had enough. She put down her magazine when she saw he zoning out again. She cupped his face, staring at his emerald gems, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mark stared at her, the ocean blue eyes that captivates his attention lately. He nodded, smile reassuringly, "I'm fine, I promised." He crossed his fingers and put it over where his heart is. Erin smiled at that and did the same. It's a promised gesture that they came out with. Whenever one promised, the other will locked the promised by doing the same gesture.

* * *

><p>Glen meet up with Mark, Erin and Nicole. The show has ended and all they all want to do is lay on the bed and sleep though Mark has other things on his mind. He's thinking of telling Glen his feelings for Erin. He needs support. He needs to know if it's okay to fall for his best friend and Glen could help it all. He suggest to give him a surprise visit later on.<p>

The ride to the hotel is made of silence except the murmurs from the girls. Apparently, they became instant friends and they're staying together again. Everyone said bye and bid goodnight before entering their rooms.

Glen was unpacking his bag, thinking about meeting Mark, wanting to talk about something when a knock sounded. He looked at it memontarily before walking it. He looked through the peephole and was rather surprised seeing that it's Mark. He opened the door, sidestepped, letting his best friend enter before shutting the door. "I was about to call you," he said by the way of greeting.

"Oh? You've got something to tell me?" He asked, as he sat on the couch, stretching out his muscles.

Glen nodded, bringing two beer with him that he had taken from the fridge. He tossed one to Mark who caught it without any trouble. He took a sip before asking, "What you're doing here anyway?"

"I want to tell you something too. But... you can tell me first though." Mark said, taking a sip.

Glen leaned against the wall that's across Mark, "Well..." he bit his lower lip, not knowing where to start. "It's about the girl that I talked about."

Mark smirked, putting down his beer on the table that's infront of him, "You finally want to tell me about it huh?"

Glen nodded, taking a sip from the beer. He breathed in and let it out heavily, here goes nothing. "I... I think I'm falling in love with Erin..." he trailed off, waiting to see Mark's reaction. We're talking about his best friend here!

Mark stopped moving. Everything stopped. His muscles, his breath. Nothing is fuctioning. He looked ahead, not believing what he just heard. Is his ear playing games with him?

Glen gulped, "... Mark?"

Finally Mark eyes reached his, he let out a force smile, trying to make it natural, "I'm very happy for you..."

Glen let out his breath that he didn't realized his has been holding. He smiled, sitting beside Mark, putting down his beer on the table. "I thought you're going to be mad." he chuckled. "Anyway, you're going to help me right? To get Erin attention. You're good at this Mark. You know her well, you know what she likes and everything. Maybe I should do something to capture her attention. Something that she likes. Are you?" he waited anxiously for Mark's reply.

"Yeah... I'll help you. You'll get her attention in no time." he smiled though in the inside, he's hurting.

Glen smiled gratefully. He hugged Mark in brotherly manner before pulling back. "So what is it you wanna tell me?" he asked, smiling widely.

Mark shakes his head slowly, "Nothing. Nothing important." he patted Glen's knee before standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow." he walked towards the door and opened it.

Glen frowned in confusion. He followed Mark, asking, "You sure it's not important?"

Mark nodded, smile reassurringly, "Night." He heard the door closed. His smile fade slowly as walked towards his room. He now had no chance to reveal his love to Erin. He sighed. The reason why he agree to help Glen is because he wants Glen to be happy. Glen is not into relationship, doesn't show affection or feeling much. So when he confessed his love for Erin, Mark felt happy for him though he's heart is breaking.

* * *

><p>The next day, Glen had called Mark to meet him at his room, wanting to capture Erin attention as soon as possible. He don't want to risk if somebody else succeed captivate Erin attention before him. He waited anxiously for Mark, sitting on the couch. He was fast as lightning from the moment he heard somebody knocked on the door. He opened it and sure enough, it was Mark who looked restless. He doesn't seem to have enough sleep. Glen frowned at that. He motioned for Mark to walk in before shutting the door. He joined Mark sitting beside him on the couch.<p>

"You seem a little restless. Not having a good sleep?" Glen asked, patting Mark's shoulder.

Mark smiled slightly, "Had trouble sleeping." He didn't sleep peacefully yesterday. Everytime he closes his eyes, he sees Erin but whenever he opened his eyes, realization hit him. Glen loves her. And he as Glen best friend, doesn't want to jeopardized their friendship. He doesn't want to steal Erin from him.

Glen nodded. Silence ticked by before Glen spoke, "So... What should I do first?" His heart pounding fast due to excitement and fear. Fear of rejection.

Mark seem to be in thought. Silence past before Mark replied, "Well, we do something easy and fun..."

"And what is that?"

Mark twitched his lip in thought. He raked his hair as he tries to remember what Erin like. He doesn't want to do any romantic yet cause that will definitely freak her out. He snapped his finger, smiling slightly, "We bring her to the amusement park. And Nicole aswell." he added, noticing how close they are.

"Okay. What should I do when I get there?" Glen asked, biting his lower lip. This is his first time wanting to be in a relationship. He doesn't want to screw up.

Mark gave him an incredulous look. "You asked her which ride she wants to go first. Et cetera."

"Don't give me that look. I don't want to screw up ya know. It's my first time." He explained, punching Mark lightly on the arm.

Mark rubbed absent-mindedly rubbed his arm where Glen punched. It doesn't hurt but he feels like rubbing it. "I understand," he smirked. "Anyway, you'll know what to do when you get there. Don't worry much." he patted Glen's head, removed his hand when Glen tries to smack his hand away. Mark laugh out loud, dodging when Glen tries to take away his black basketballcap that he's wearing.

"I never understand why you like to do that. I don't even have hair." Glen mumbled, staring at Mark who still laughing. As Mark tries to calm down, Glen saw this as an opportunity. He quickly took away his cap and ruffled his hair. Mind you, Mark hates that! He continues to do that as Mark tries to struggle away from him. By now, both were laughing out loud that their stomach hurts.

Both stopped their antics. They were huffing and puffing as they regained their breaths. They sat in silence each on their thoughts. They never had that kind of fun for a long time. Glen let out a short laugh, "That was fun."

Mark nodded, smiling slightly. He snatched his cap from Glen who's holding it and wear it, putting it on backwards. "We should call Erin and told her about our plan. That girl took hours to get ready!"

Glen smiled just by hearing her name, "But I'm willing to wait."

Mark smile faded, _So do I, _he thought. He shakes his head mentally and smile once again, "I'll call her then. See ya later."


	6. Chapter 6

Here they are at the amusement park, standing and looking at all kinds of rides that provided there. The place is full of people which made Glen held on Erin's hand on instinct, not thinking about the consequences. He sigh in relief when she didn't jerk her hands away. She didn't want to get lost either. Mark saw it and looked upset for a moment. He wants to be the one holding her hand and protect her. He sighed.

Nicole who heard Mark sighing, look up at him and asked, "You okay?"

Mark looks back at her, smiling slightly, "Yeah. Just hoping that people won't ask for autograph," He looked around and spotted a candy stall nearby. "Let's go to the candy store," he suggested, taking Nicole's hand and leads her to the store. He managed to give Glen a nod, encouraging him to do what they had planned.

Glen gulped. He was nervous to say the least. How funny it is when he first met her, he wasn't nervous at all. He remind himself to remain calm and not panicked. It's not going to be that hard. He let out a breath before asking, "So... um... which ride you wanna ride first?"

"Hmm..." she tapped her chin in thought. She smiled, "Roller coaster ride."

Glen swallowed hard. Roller coaster ride? He haven't been on it for ages. Infact, he doesn't come to amusement park much. He feels nauseous just thinking about it. Though he's not going to decline Erin. He put up a brave act and tugging her towards the roller coaster ride. "Roller coaster ride, here we come!"

"Sorry. I hope you don't mind accompanying me." he apologized since he pratically dragged her here.

She smiled sweetly, "It's okay."

"You want anything?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet from the back of his jeans pocket. They were queuing to buy some candies.

"Cotton candy." She took out her own wallet from her purse. She pulled out a dollar and gave it to Mark. Though Mark waved it off, not taking the money.

"Two cotton candies." He said to the cashier. He gave the cashier money before taking the cotton candies from him. He gave it to Nicole who thanked him. He nod his head before sitting on the bench that's planted near the stall.

Nicole sat opposite him and held out the money to him, waiting for him to take it.

Mark took a bite from the cotton candy. He hold the the Nicole's hand thats holding the money and push it to her gently. "It's my treat."

Nicole smiled, shaking her head, stuffing the money inside her purse before eating her own candy. They sat there in silence. Nicole looked around the surrounding while Mark eyes fixed on Glen and Erin. They were queuing up for their turn and still holding hands. They looked happy together. Erin laughed at something Glen said. The smile that makes Mark melt. Her laugh that is music to his ears. He looks on sadly. How he wished he was the one with her. He shakes his head sadly, not noticing that Nicole is looking at him now.

Nicole frowned, looking at Mark and then at Glen and Erin. "They look happy together." she commented.

Mark let out a force smile, and whispered "Yeah they do."

Nicole can't help but hear the hurt in his voice. Her frown deepens, "Why you look sad then?"

He just shook his head. He can't let her know. She will tell Erin since they're close now. He saw that Nicole had finished her candy. He stood up and held out his hand, being a gentleman that he is. "Let's go have some fun!"

"That was great, isn't it?" Erin exclaimed as they walked off from the coaster ride.

"Yeah, it sure is." Glen lied. He almost puke a couple of times while up there. When the vomit wanted to be out, he had to swallowed it, not wanting to embarrass himself infront of Erin. He grimaced at the taste of it. "Where do you wanna go next?"

"Anywhere you want since I've chosen where I wanted to go just now." She smiled sweetly.

Glen had to resist himself not to kiss her. He began walking aimlessly from one stall to one stall. He stopped at this particular stall and listened as the worker explained the rules of the game.

"You must hit this 6 cans here," The worker showed the cans that it's in a style of a pyramid. 3 cans on the bottom, 2 cans stacked on the middle while 1 can stood on top of it. "But you only have 3 lives since you only will be given 3 balls. It's easy game to win some prizing. Whoever hits the cans first, will get this huge bear right here. And the second who manage to hit the cans, will get this prize right here."

The prizes is as followed; Huge size bear - number 1. Medium size bear - number 2. Small size bear- number 3. Mini-small bear - number 4. A barbie doll - number 5. Glen grimaced at that last prize.

"I need 5 competitors before we begin! Who's interested?" the worker asked. And soon, a couple of guys began participating.

Glen quickly walked over to where the worker is standing and said, "I'm interested."

The worker nodded. There's only 4 competitors. He need one more. "Anyone else wants to join? Last person needed before we start the game!" When no one not joining in, he continued, "It's easy to win these prizes!"

Just then a young man around late 20s came and stand beside Glen. "I'll join." He looks at Erin who's standing behind Glen. He winked at her, smiling charmingly, "I'll get that huge bear just for you sweetie,"

Glen growled at him, "Not when I'm going to get it first!"

The young man smirked cockily. "Whatever you say, old man."

Glen almost punched the light out off the kid but Erin touched his arm which forced him to resist. He calm down and smirked. That kid thinks he can win huh? No way in hell he's going to let that happen! He may not be as good as Mark in shooting since Mark is an ex-basketballer but he sure as hell can shoot pretty damn good.

"Alright then! Let the game begin!" The worker announced, smiling widely having noticing the scene between Glen and the kid. "All 5 competitors please stand before this table here,"

All the 5 competitors comply, standing side by side along the table. Unfortunately, Glen stood beside the young man. The young man just smirked at him and Glen grined wickedly at him. Erin by now, had stood to one side with other outsider. Glen looked at the cans that had stacked infront him. The cans were stacked on the table. It's about 10 feet the distance different from the cans and from the place he stood. _This is going to be easy! _he thought confidently.

The worker gave them all 3 baseballs. "When I blew the whistle, that's when you can start throwing the balls at the cans. My co-worker here will assist me as to who manage to hit the all the cans first, second, third and so forth. So are you all ready?" All the competitors nodded and murmured an answer. He smiled, "Good luck!" he wished them and starts to blow the whistle.

Glen quickly took one baseball and threw at the cans. He missed it by mere inches. He growled at that.

The young man noticed that Glen almost hit the cans. He smirked before throwing his own baseball at the can. It missed. He threw it too low. It wasn't high enough. He frowned when he heard Glen laugh at him. He smirked evilly suddenly. He waits for Glen to throw the baseball. And when Glen were about to throw the baseball, he quickly stomped on Glen's foot. Glen winced and cursed when the baseball falls off the table. He missed a ball thanks to the lunatic next to him. He could felt his anger reaching his boiling point as he saw the kid smiling proudly at his work. He remind himself to calm down. He's not going to make a scene infront of Erin. He let out a deep breath. It's time for a payback.

Glen watched him intently as the young kid tries to measure his shot. When the kid is ready to throw the ball, he did the same action just like the kid did to him earlier on. Except he stomped it harder that he could feel the kid toes broken. The kid let out scream and grabbed his toes, hopping around with his one leg. The worker grinning, having watching them with amusement. Glen smirked and threw the last baseball at the cans. And he got it. He smiled widely though it doesn't last long. "You're winner number second." The worker told him. He frowned, not realizing that while he gets ready to do some payback at the kid, another competitor had hit the cans first.

He sighed as he was given a mid-size bear. "Congratulations, Kane." the worker said, smiling widely showing his perfect teeth.

Glen nodded his thanks. He smirked wickedly when the kid receives a barbie doll. He was still holding onto his toes. Glen walked back to Erin and gave the bear to her, smiling and blushing slightly "For you," They both began walking aimlessly around the amusement park.

Erin returned his smile, "Thanks." She took the bear and began hugging the bear.

"Sorry," He apologized, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Erin frowned, "Sorry for what?"

He sighed softly, "Wanted to get you that huge bear. But..." he trailed off, shrugging.

Erin smiled, touching his arm indicating him to stop walking, "Hey, it's alright. I don't mind having this bear. Thanks. I love it." She surprised him by hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

Glen returned her hug, feeling so comfortable with her hugging him. When she kissed his cheek, he heart is beating hundred miles. He smiled when she pulled back. It's his turn to surprise her. He leaned down and kissed on her cheek. He whispered, "You're welcome." He grin when he saw her blushing slightly. He took her hand and starts leading her towards the food stall.

Mark had seen the gesture that occured between Glen and Erin. He is happy for Glen but he can't help but feel hurt, feel painful seeing her so happy with Glen. Not that he's saying that Erin is not happy when she's with him, but it's a different feeling. Between her and Mark, he can feel that there's only friendship. But when she's with Glen, he felt as though there is more than friendship. Seeing the exchange gesture explains it all. He looked down at Nicole who's watching him curiously. He arched an eyebrow, half smiling, "Yes?"

Nicole just shook her head. She saw the way Mark looked at both Erin and Glen. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, the hurt in his voice. She wonder if Mark is jealous of their relationship. She wanted to ask but decided against it, not wanting to pry into his personal business. She also decided not to tell Erin about it. She doesn't want to ruin Mark and Erin friendship and Mark and her's new found friendship.

She smiled at that. They get along pretty well. They made jokes, made fun of each other and teases each other as if they have known each other for years. Infact, today is their first time talking to each other. Mark had even won something for her, a small fluffy bear that she had clip it on her purse. She absent-mindedly stroke the fluffy bear. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Mark tapped her on the shoulder. She blushed, "Hmm?"

"Let's go meet them. I bet you're hungry seeing that you're blushing madly. I wonder if they sold any cherry." He said, looking around the stalls.

Nicole frowned at him, not understanding the cherry part. "Cherry? Why cherry?"

Mark was all smiling now, "Because you look like cherry right now. I wanted to compare it, who's redder. You or the cherry." He winked as he tapped her nose lightly. He took her hand and started walking towards the food stall.


	7. Chapter 7

"Had fun?" Glen asked as they walking towards their car, getting ready to head back to the hotel.

"Yeah, very much." Erin commented, smiling widely. She wrapped her hand around Mark's arm, leaning her head on him while her other hand hugging the bear.

Mark just smiled, missing this feeling so much. Though he noticed the jealousy in Glen's eyes as he watched them cautiously. He cleared his throat, unwrapping her hand from his arm. Erin frowned, wondering what's going on. She used to do that and Mark doesn't seem to mind it back then. Mark continue walking and stood beside the passenger door, waiting for Glen to unlock it. Once it's unlocked, he hop in and put on his seatbelt. He crossed his arms and decided to talk to Glen about his jealousy issue when they're alone.

The ride to the hotel is made by silence. All were occupied by their on thoughts. They went to the hotel desk and grabbed their keys. The girls went straight to their room while the guys decided to stay at Mark's for awhile.

Mark opened the hotel room door and let Glen in before closing it. He took off his cap and put it on the table while Glen makes himself comfortable on the couch. He began to take off his leather jacket and asked Glen, "How is it?"

Glen answered, "Going well. Everything's going well man."

"Yeah?" Mark asked, taking off his watch.

Glen nodded, smiling widely, "Yep. Guess what? She kissed me on the cheek."

Mark took off his shirt, wearing a tank-top inside, "Really? What did you do then?" he asked, eventhough he saw it all.

"Well, I kissed her back. On the cheek." Glen bit his lower lip, "Do you think that's a good move?"

Mark looked at the mirror and began messing with his own hair, "Sure. She doesn't mind it, right?"

"Nope. Infact, she blushed." He grinned, loving how he makes her blush.

Mark nodded slowly, "That's a good sign." He walked and sat on the stool beside the mirror. He crossed his arm across his chest, "I want to talk about you. About your jealousy." He held out a hand to stop Glen from talking, "Just want to tell you that Erin and I use to do that. It's a friendly thing. A friendly gesture. So don't worry yourself with jealousy thinking I'm going to steal her away from you cause I'm not going to. We hug, we kiss, we peck, we hold hands. All of that is nothing but friendly gesture. I hope you remember that."

Glen look at him, and nodded, "Sorry. Can't help it."

Mark walked and sat beside him, patting his knee, "It's okay. I understand."

Glen arched an eyebrow, "You do?"

Mark nodded, propping his legs on the table infront, "Yeah. You afraid of rejection. You afraid someone's going to steal her away from you. You afraid that she'll like someone else. But don't worry, I won't steal her away from you cause she's mine already. As a best friend." he let out a sad smile momentarily.

It's true. He is afraid of all of that. He don't know what to do if any of that come true. His heart will be breaking into million pieces. "So umm... What should I do next?"

Mark arched his eyebrow in question, "About your jealousy?"

Glen let out a short chuckle, "No. About Erin. What should I do next?"

"Hmm," he rubbed his chin in thought, "Go out for dinner tomorrow."

"Go out for dinner tomorrow," Glen repeated Mark's sentence, frowning slightly, "Like a date?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah. A date with her tomorrow, at a restaurant."

"Which restaurant?"

Mark just shrugged, "You have to ask her. Ask her where she will like to eat and you take her there then."

Glen nodded slowly, rubbing the back of his neck, "What should I do when I get there?"

"Well, ask her about her family, you know. Find more about her. And you tell her about your family et cetera. You need to know more about her if you want to be in a relationship with her."

"Okay. Hmm, any sensitive subject that she doesn't like to talk about or anything?" he asked, not wanting to ruin the mood tomorrow.

"No." Mark answered, walking towards his bag and pull out a towel. He let it hang on the shoulder.

Glen stood up, feeling tired and sleepy. He yawned and stretched before walking towards the door with Mark following suit. He stopped at the doorway, "Alright man. Thanks for your help. Wish me luck for tomorrow," he smiled and started walking towards his room after bidding him goodnight.

Mark shut the door behind him. He were about to take off his tank-top when his cell phone ring. He took out his cell phone from his jeans pocket and answered it without checking the ID caller, "Hello?"

"Hey. Not busy are you?" Erin asked.

Mark smiled hearing her voice. "Nope. What's up?" he asked, jumping on the bed, lying back first.

"Nothing. Just want to make up those nights we didn't had a chance to have our late night talk."

They always have a late night talk on the phone though this past few days, they seem busy that they don't time for it. It's either they're tired or busy. "So you had fun today?"

Erin smiled, nodding her head eventhough he couldn't see it. "Yeah. I had so much fun! Glen is a sweet guy."

Mark smile faded hearing that. "Yeah? How sweet is he?"

"Well, he won me a bear. A lovely bear."

"Good to hear. You love that bear?"

"Yep. He's cuddling with me right here," Erin answered with a smile. "So, umm... you and Nichole."

Mark arched an eyebrow, taken back from that sudden statement. "Me and Nichole?"

Erin nodded, looking over at Nichole who's sleeping on the other bed, "Yeah. She told me you won her a bear too. Hmm, is there anything going on between you too?"

Mark let out a short chuckle, "Huh? Nothing is going on between us."

"Are you sure?" Erin asked, sounding skeptical.

"Hm. We're just friends. She's a nice girl. You jealous?" Mark teased.

Erin laughed, though not loud enough to wake Nichole, "Me? Jealous? Nope nope. You're my best friend, why must I be jealous? In fact, I like someone else."

Mark half smile, looking up at the ceiling. "Who? Tell me."

"No way. You can't keep a secret."

"Trust me, I can." When Erin kept quiet, not wanting to tell him, he decided to describe Glen, wanting to see her reaction, "Hmm, is he a huge bald guy? As big as me?"

Erin blushed, giggling. "Okay. Gotta go. Night. Sweet dreams Marky." She laughed when he heard Mark growled. She shut off her phone and lay in the bed, staring blankly at the top ceiling. She felt complicated. Her feelings for Glen is complicated. She thought her feelings for Glen is only friendship but after today, when he won the bear for her, she felt happy. Glen being totally sweet to her, makes her heart fluttered. She sighed softly, before closing her eyes, dreaming about the man who's been sweet to her.

"Night," he whispered after Erin had ended the call. He set the phone aside, staring at the ceiling blankly. It seems like Erin likes Glen. He smile sadly. Seems like Glen will get what he wants; a relationship with Erin. He sat up, glancing at the clock that reads 11:23 pm. He stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, his mind on nothing but Erin.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't any of them except Erin & Nichole. _

* * *

><p>"Hey Mark, Vince wants to see you." Big Show inform him the next day as Mark, Erin, Glen and Nichole entered the building.<p>

"I'll see you guys later," Mark told the rest before heading towards Vince office.

They; Glen, Erin and Nichole, walked through the busy hallways, making random conversation. Glen's heart is beating fast. He's going to ask Erin about eating dinner tonight. But he's too nervous that he feels like peeing. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming his nerves. _I can do it, I can do it. _His mind keep on repeating those sentence. "Hey," he called out, touching her arm that cause her to stop walking.

Sensing they needed time alone, Nichole decided to leave. "I'll meet you at the dressing room."

Erin nodded, waving at her, "Okay." She turn to Glen, "What's up?"

Glen rubbed the back of his neck, red spots starting to appear on his cheeks. "I was thinking, maybe you wanna go out and have dinner with me tonight?"

"I will love to." Erin replied with a smile.

"Great. Meet me around 7:30 at the hotel lobby. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it." She smiled sweetly.

"Same," He said, returning the smile. "So I guess I meet you later. Gotta run!" He went away but not before waving and winking at her which surprised Erin.

Erin felt herself blushing. She let out a chuckle, remembering the blush that crept from his neck to his cheeks. She walked towards Mark dressing room, wanting to wish him all the best for tonight match.

Mark let himself inside his own dressing room. He kinda surprised to see Erin who is sitting on the couch, playing with her Iphone. "Not going to Nichole's?"

Not looking up from her phone, she answered, "Later. Wanna wish you luck for your match."

Mark smirked, "Thanks." He sat down beside her and look at what game she's playing. She seems to be in concentration that he could not help but to disturb her. He put his hand on the phone, covering it's screen.

She swatted his hand away, groaning when she lost. She was playing Fruit Ninja and she accidentally hit the bomb which made her lost. "Marrrkkkk!" she whined, narrowing her eyes at him.

Mark chuckled at that, she looks cute when she whined. "Sorry," he apologized playfully, not at least sorry about it.

"I was gonna beat my own highscore! But you have to go and ruin it!" she pouts, crossing her arm across her chest.

Mark smirked, taking her phone from her hand. "Maybe I can beat your highscore." he said, and started playing it.

"I won't let that happen. Now, give me back my phone!" Erin demanded, reaching for her phone.

But Mark won't let that happen. He pull his hand thats holding her phone far away from her. With her struggling to get her phone, Mark eventually laying on the couch with her laying on top of him. The phone is still within her reach. She reached for the phone again and groan in frustration when the phone is far from her. "Give me now Marky!"

Mark growled at that particular nickname, not caring that she had snatched the phone away from his hand. He started to tickle her which cause her to struggle to break free.

"So- sor- sorry." She managed to speak out, in between her laughter. "Stoppppp!"

"That's what you get for calling me that!" Mark said, still tickling her, loving hearing her laughter.

After minutes of tickling, Mark stopped. Both laughing happily, having so much fun. They were still laying on the couch with the same position; Mark underneath Erin. Their faces are close to each other that they could feel their breath on them.

Erin gave him a quick kiss on the lips. A friendly kiss. That is all Mark felt. But he doesn't want friendly kiss, he want's more than that. So he decided to take matters on his own hands. Mark brought one of his hand and bent Erin head towards his. Their lips touched. Mark gave her a passionate kiss, not caring of anything right now. All he cares is kissing the girl that he love, the girl that also known as his best friend.

Erin was about to respond the kiss when the door opened, revealing a shock Glen staring at them. She pull away, sitting on the couch as Mark did the same.

Glen narrowed his eyes, feeling his blood boilt. Mark knows that Glen loves Erin, how could he do that! That is certainly not a friendly kiss especially not with the position they're in.

Mark stood up, noticing the fire in Glen eyes. He cursed himself for getting carried away with his emotions. "We'll talk outside,"

Talk? Oh no, Glen doesn't feel like talking. All he feels like to do now is kicking Mark ass that he couldn't perform tonight. He left the room without any word.

Mark followed him, stopping him by holding onto his arm. He pulled back his hand when Glen snatched his own arm away. "Look-"

"I don't wanna hear about it. That is definitely not a friendly gesture!" Glen snapped.

Mark knew he was at wrong here, he doesn't know what to do. "I know-"

"You know I love her! But you just had to go destroy my happiness! You doesn't want to see me happy!" Glen snapped, cutting Mark off again.

Mark frowned at that, "Of course I want to see you happy."

"Oh yeah? And by kissing her makes me happy huh?"

"If I don't want to see you happy, I wouldn't help you at all. Look, I know I fuck up. Sorry."

Glen doesn't said anything. He just stood there staring at him. "You love her?" he asked suddenly which caught Mark off guard.

"I do love her-"

"Not as a best friend though. More than it. Right?"

Mark can't told him the truth. He doesn't know why but he doesn't feel like telling him the truth. That will only complicate more things. "No,"

Glen frowned, somehow he doesn't believe him. But part of him believe what he said. "Why you kissed her then?"

"I told you that's a friendly gesture. We kiss, we peck and all."

"That you call a friendly gesture?" he asked incredulously.

"I get carried away alright. I guess... I haven't get laid for awhile." Mark said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Glen let out a half smile, which shocked Mark. "So you getting laid tonight?"

"No. I don't feel like it," he lied. He wants to get laid alright, but with Erin, not anyone else.

"Did I ruin your mood?"

"Nah. I'm glad you come in." Mark said truthfully. If Glen didn't show up, he knows that his friendship with Erin will most likely be destroy.

"Did, uhhhh Erin like it?"

Mark pouts, "She doesn't even kiss me back."

Glen smiled at that. At least, Erin didn't enjoy it. "Maybe you're a bad kisser."

Mark arched an eyebrow at that, "Hey, I have a pHd for it." Truly offended by that. So far, he doesn't get any complains from any ladies that he kissed before. But it hurts him somehow when Erin didn't respond to the kiss at all. "Sorry I messed up. Forgive me?" He held out his hand to shake.

Glen took it without hesistant. He knew Mark didn't meant that to happen, and he also knew that Mark won't betray him. "I forgive you." He gave him a brotherly hug which Mark returns it.

They both start to walk through the hallway. "So, you came into my room. You wanna tell me something?"

"Yeah, about the dinner tonight. I've asked her."

"She said yes?"

Glen nodded happily, can't wait for tonight plan with her. He knew he will have fun and he wanted to make it a memoriable dinner she ever had!

Seeing how happy Glen nodded, Mark vowed not to do anything stupid to destroy Glen happiness and their friendship.


End file.
